Usuario Blog:Moonareon/Los más p3nd3j05 disparates: El Lado B de las Cosas hablando de FNaF
Hola a todos. Hace poco salió esta mierda: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jgX_mmASpg4 Vayan a darle dislike es gratis XD Bueno, se trata de un wey diciendo que FNaF es realmente siniestro, aparentemente más que su canal. Oh por dios, con tantos juegos de terror en el mundo tienen que criticar al menos violento y aterrador. Pero bueno, El Lado B de las Cosas 3.0 hizo un video de mierda, el que habla de FNaF como un juego diabólico. Ya todos sabemos que Scott es cristiano, ¿qué carajos va a hacer pactos con el diablo ni qué carajos como dijo Kinetix en su video pendejo de series demoníacas? Además, Scott ya nos mostró una historia y ya fue comprobada de por qué creó el juego. Hay algo más, y es que este YouTuber se molesta en contestarme al comentario, y una madre (insultos censurados) me empezó a decir "sácate la verga" blabla al defender a FNaF, etc, vayan al link y verán bien esta madre. Hay algo más, y es que por la voz, este YouTuber suena como un niño pequeño al que su mami le debió prohibir el juego, pero hablo en serio, ¿qué clase de niño hace historias pertubadoras así? Ningún niño de esa edad tendría la valentía de molestarse en probar el juego o investigar, por lo tanto, ya vemos cómo improvisa. También odio la gente que cree que todo es demoníaco como Kinetix, que dice que DragonBall significa "Bestia nosekemás" y "Yu-Gi-Oh! es alguna especie de ritual" y 1000 cosas diabólicas. Ya parece un crimen crear series y videojuegos. Y ¿qué niño que ve los Teletubbies o Los Pitufos va a darse cuenta de la supuesta maldad que poseen? A nosotros no nos interesa la historia de las series y el diablo, a nosotros como espectadores lo que nos interesa es divertirnos. Para dejar de salirme del tema, terminaré diciendo que al igual que TVN, no se molestó en jugar o ver gameplay del juego, solo en descargar fotos de shippeos y fotos aterradoras del juego, la mayoría hechas por fans. Y no estoy en contra del cristianismo, yo soy parte de ellos, pero este tipo se pasó con la magia. Pero bueno, ya empecemos. ELBDLC (qué tonta abreviatura le puse): Bienvenidos al canal, el Lado B de las Cosas (micro, micro) presenta ¿Sabes a qué juegan tus hijos? Esas extensas jornadas laborales y.... Candy: Bueno, esto ya se llena de blablabla. Saltemos hasta donde nos interesa. ELBDLC: Es importante saber que hay juguetes de moda que son bastante siniestros Candy: Oh, no me digas que los peluches nos van a comer. ELBDLC: Y podrías tenerlos en tu casa. Fai Nait ai Fréideis Candy: ¡Jajajaja! Esto se parece al TVN pero mucho peor. ELBDLC: Es un videojuego con una temática oscura y violenta para adultos. Candy: Oh por dios, el cringe regresó con la oscuridad y los demonios. ELBDLC: Pero el (khe koza?) se está volviendo un fenómeno en el público infantil desde hace un par de años. Candy: Este juego no está dirigido a un público infantil, aunque no tiene una temática tan oscura y violenta para ellos, es aceptable para uno de entre 9 y 11 también. ELBDLC (El bitch de la Cocaína (ok no, así le puso mi hermanito XD)): Podemos verlos en muchas partes como en almacenes, blablabla, quizá los hayas visto, figuras de acción, más blablabla, libros para colorear (KHE?), novelas, ropa infantil (KHE? x2) y perturbadores disfraces (KHEEE? x100). En algunos lugares es tan popular que se promueven obras de teatro, musicales para público infantil (lluvia de KHE?) Pero sabes de qué se trata? La historia trata de un guardia de seguridad Candy: Ya empezamos mal, ese no es el centro de la historia. ELBDLC: que vigila una pizzería de noche, y tiene que sobrevivir a los ataques de unos animatronics asesinos Candy: Para los que vean el video conmigo, de fondo se ve una SFM de un shippeo, o sea, al igual que TVN, ni una imagen del gameplay. Hay algo más, los animatrónicos NO SON ASESINOS (con algunas excepciones) recordemos que ellos nos introducen en un traje debido a los sistemas que tienen instalados, y morimos en ese proceso, nada de que nos quieres matar, salvo Springtrap y los Salvaged. ELBDLC: pero a medida que va avanzado la historia se pone más oscura Candy: Y como siempre, no explica bien. No nos muestra el ejemplo de tanta oscuridad. A ver niño, ¿qué es oscuro del juego? Inmediatamente se come esa parte y la historia supuestamente oscura no la quiere mostrar. ELBDLC: El lugar en cuestión se llama Freddy Fazbear Pizza (alv con el nombre) era un restaurante muy popular precisamente por los animatrones (KHEEE.... An error has ocurred. Please check your connection or disable the sh*t around you) que eran la atracción principal del mismo Candy: Oh por dios, otra vez no. Los shippeos constantemente para hacer al juego verse oscuro, estas mentiras son insoportables e incesantes. ELBDLC: hasta que numerosos clientes se quejaron de los extraños animatronics porque les corría un horrendo líquido Candy: Eso fue puro drama. ELBDLC: que parecía moco y sangre de los ojos y boca. Además desprendían un olor fétito. Candy: Cuando por fin pone una foto de gameplay, es de FNaFW, se nota que da miedo el juego y esa foto me convence. ELBDLC: Más tarde descubrimos Candy: "imos" ELBDLC: que los animatrónicos (FNaFW de nuevo) estaban poseídos por almas de niños que fueron asesinados y secuestrados en esa pizzería y que buscan venganza. Candy: El asesinato de los niños nunca se muestra gráficamente, solo se ve escrito en un papel, no se ve que alguien sea asesinado, no te alejes del juego como juego. ELBDLC: Hay algo aún más perturbador. En otras partes del juego se descubre que los cuerpos de estos niños están dentro de los animatrones (ANIMATRÓNICO no es un término del juego exclusivamente, así que sin más, este wey está perdido en su idioma :V). Candy: No hay ningún cuerpo dentro, adentro hay endoesqueletos de metal, lo que tienen adentro es un endoesqueleto, y si hablas de los niños, te refieres a las almas, no hay ningún cadáver de niño en su interior. ELBDLC: Esta historia, obviamente, no es para niños. Candy: Obvio, la historia que tú te estás inventando. Además, con tantas series con muertes involucradas, como Pokémon y Yu-Gi-Oh!, que es para todo público, tiene muertes, que aunque no se vean asesinatos gráficos, en FNaF tampoco ocurre. ELBDLC: Pero muchos niños la conoces Candy: Como tú ELBDLC: Y le piden a sus padres que le compren los muñequitos. Candy: Esos son los masoquistas. Advertencia, el cringe se pone extremo a partir de aquí, vamos a encender las máscaras Anti-Cringe. ELBDLC: Numerosos estudios nos muestran los terribles efectos que provoca exponer a los niños a tanta violencia. Candy: OTRA VEZ LA VIOLENCIA. ELBDLC: Los deshumaniza. Candy: No hay nada que decir al respecto de esa última, no hay explicación para desmentir eso. ELBDLC: Eso no es lo más perturbador Candy: Es verdad, faltó tu canal :V ¿Qué carajos es lo más perturbador del juego entonces? Aquí viene el cringe, chicos. ELBDLC: Hace unos años se presentó una importante investigación que involucraba precisamente pizzerías de Washington en una red de trata infantil que involucraba importantes políticos y han hablado de temas perturbadores. Candy: ¡¡¡No puede ser la ignorancia, por favor, no te lo crees ni tú, ¿qué políticos tendrían que investigar de un videojuego de terror, 80 veces menos tenebroso y macabro que cualquier otro? ¿Y qué culpa tiene el juego de que existan esas pizzerías? La culpa no es del juego, carajoooo!!! ELBDLC: Búsquenlo, se llama Pizza Gate. Candy: ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Pizza Gate con esto? Eso te lo sacaste del bolsillo. ELBDLC: No es una creepypasta, esta historia es mucho más real de lo que podemos imaginar. Candy: ¿Es necesario responder esa estupidez? NO. Podemos continuar. ELBDLC: Cuida lo que juegan tus hijos. Cuida a tus hijos. Este canal te muestra historias alternativas. No olvides suscribirte (NO) y compartir (NO). Candy: Bueno, ya ha quedado claro que el supuesto ser demoníaco blablabla de este juego no ha sido ni siquiera probado, yo llevo jugando esto desde hace mucho, y a pesar de que este YouTuber me haya dicho que no vi su video (lo cual es falso, ya que lo vi de un buen canal llamado Capitan Pity, muy bueno por cierto, y luego lo vi de aquí) no me hace falta, ya le he sacado mucho jugo a la historia de este juego. No tengo necesidad de verlo. Y tú, El Lado B de las Cosas, que estoy seguro de que estás viendo este blog ahora mismo, aunque quieras crearte una cuenta para denunciarme o vandalizar, no tienes que malinformar y mentir a la gente para hacer tantas tonterías como esta, así como lo hizo TVN. Si tu canal es de menos suscriptores que el de Scott Cawthon (creador de Five Nights at Freddy's) ¿a qué conclusión llegas? ¿Es mejor FNaF, con gran cantidad de seguidores mundialmente? ¿O tú, con unos no tantos seguidores que se alimentan de tu canal por mentiras? No hay secretos oscuros ni nada así en Five Nights at Freddy's, es un juego de terror, que si bien su spin-off RPG "Five Nights at Freddy's World", un videojuego definitivamente tierno y oficial, además del humor realmente blanco del creador. Las muertes en el juego solo son imágenes gif de los animatrónicos dando mordidas y moviendo la cabeza con un grito de fondo, no se ve sangre gráfica nunca, solo en FNaF4 al perder. Así que los malinformados y engañados, olviden lo que vieron, ya que es una descarada MENTIRA. Bueno, Moonareon se despide, Candy sobrevivió a diferencia de George, y nos vemos. Hasta el próximo fin de semana. Adiós ;D Categoría:Entradas